


The King Basks in His Moonlight

by Lilacs_and_the_sea



Series: The King and the Moon [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Conditioning, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Is cereal a soup debate, M/M, They become slightly less bad at feelings, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacs_and_the_sea/pseuds/Lilacs_and_the_sea
Summary: After an awkward return to practice, Tsukishima and Kageyama become slightly less bad at feelings and accidently cuddle
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The King and the Moon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036017
Kudos: 63





	The King Basks in His Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

Just as their longer-than-expected water break ends, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stroll back in. They look completely nonplussed, as if one of them hadn’t just been blushing and the other laughing less than 5 minutes ago. As the door shuts behind them, the team sets down their water bottles and prepares for the next part of practice. 

“All right, now that everyone’s all back, let’s get going on some conditioning,” Daichi calls, much to everyone’s dismay. “Coach wants us faster on recovering shanks, so let’s start with some suicides!” The whole team groans and drags their feet, but nonetheless, they get on the line at the end of the court. As soon as the captain claps his hands, everyone starts sprinting. They duck under the net, touch the opposite end line, and sprint back. They repeat this until even Hinata is gasping for air. As soon as Ukai blows the whistle they collapse on to the floor, chests heaving as they recover. 

Noya sprawls on the bench with Asahi on the floor next to him. Tanaka follows suit on the other side of the bench and they all wheeze, trying to recover. The other second years are leaning against the wall chugging water. Their captain and vice captain are sitting next to them, leaning half against each other and half against the wall. Their legs sprawl out as they catch their breath, watching the rest of the team do the same. They watch with some amusement at the first years panting on the floor, remembering how they had felt the first time they had to do suicides like this under the Old Coach Ukai. 

The four first years had all fallen together next to each other at the end line, so close their legs and hands overlap. Hinata half heartedly slaps at Kageyama's elbow to get it off his shoulder, but Kagayema only groans and slaps the middle’s forehead in response. Hinata groans back louder and slaps him again, this time on his shoulder. The setter rolls his eyes but turns over so he's half sprawled on top of Tsukishima instead, who he had completely forgotten was there. He scrambles up but his legs still feel like jelly, and he just falls right back down onto Tsukishima’s chest. 

Kageyama stares up with wide eyes at the man he's on, cheeks red and heart racing. He can feel Tsukishima’s heart rate pick up where their abdomens are connected, and takes a bit of pleasure in knowing his flusteredness is not one-sided. Tsukishima’s face gives away almost nothing, but when they’re this close, Kageyama can see the light pink dusting his cheeks and the way his eyes dilated.

“I'm not your throne king.” he says light heartedly, doing nothing to push the embarrassed mess of a setter off of him. The familiar taunt calms Kageyama enough that he can relax. “If you're not my throne why are you here?” he responds, stretching himself out across Tsukishima’s long body, blushing all the while. Tsukki rolls his eyes but smiles slightly. 

But love doesn't make him any less hot and sweaty, so he reluctantly pushes Kageyama off of him with a groan. He puts his hand on the back of the setter’s head so it doesn't hit the ground when he rolls over on to the floor, and only moves it when Kageyama is fully lying down. Once Kageyama is settled on the ground next to Tsukishima, they smile at each other, enjoying each other's presence without panicking for the first time in weeks. 

Hinata looks across the two lovebirds next to him to where Yamauchi is lying on the other side, staring back. “You see this?” the pinch server mouths. Hinata nods his head frantically, making gestures with his hands as if he can explain the phenomena in front of him if he simply flails enough. The rest of the team is too preoccupied with a debate over if cereal is a soup to notice the first years’ various levels of panic. 

Ukai blows the whistle then, to get everyone back under control. The team all stands with various groans and old man noises, and grabs their water. Once they’re refreshed, they get back on the line and wait to do some more conditioning.

The rest of practice is full of sprints, push ups, sit ups, and wall sits. By the end of the conditioning, everyone is drenched in sweat and ready to fall over. “You have the day off tomorrow!’ Ukai calls into the gym, much to the team's relief. “I don't want anyone to overwork themselves, so stretch and hydrate tomorrow and if anyone comes into the gym I will personally make sure to kick their ass. Clear?” Everyone nods their head vigorously, and then heads off into the cool night air. 

Hinata walks his bike to the entrance alongside the rest of the first years. “Did you see that serve I did? It was like pow! And then Nishinoya received it like gwah! And then Daichi was all ‘nice receive!’” he rambles. Kageyama nods like he had just said the sky is blue, and Yamguchi agrees that it was very pow. Tsukishima just rolls his eyes fondly at the group of volleyball dorks he’d fallen into. 

The two pairs of best friends split at the gate. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi continue in silence to their houses, while Kageyama chases after Hinata, who is escaping on his bike. Tsukishima looks over his shoulder and snickers at the duo. The setter turns around when he hears the laugh and waves awkwardly at him. “Bye Tsukki,” he calls. “Bye Kags,” the middle calls back, with an awkward head nod. Their respective best friends laugh to themselves at the two of them, stopping to watch the little interaction. Once the intimidating pair turn back, the best friend duos continue on their ways home, content and sore.

**Author's Note:**

> The is cereal a soup debate:  
> Suga- NO cereal is not a soup and he will fight about it  
> Asahi- no!  
> Daichi- technically yes but it's cursed and he hates it  
> Ennoshita- no, if cereal is a soup then every liquid is a broth and he cant handle that  
> Nishinoya- yes and he will argue you into the ground about it  
> Narita- no, cereal isn’t a soup  
> Kinoshita- cereal is a soup!


End file.
